The Treat
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: KILLING STALKING, DARK ONESHOT. Yoon Bum x Oh Sangwoo. Sangwoo has arranged a special 'treat' for Bum, but will Bum like the treat or not?


The Treat

 **A/N: I do not even understand where this came from. I just wanted to write a fic from Sangwoo's POV, and then...this happened :( Sangwoo is a bit OOC here but not too much hopefully...? Of course I do NOT condone unhealthy relationships in real life, or any kind of abuse. I also do not condone murder.**

 **WARNINGS: Minor character death, Sangwoo being his usual cruel self, etc...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of Killing Stalking.**

I was sitting at the table, watching Bum closely as he finished preparing dinner. As he was carrying a full plate of food over to the table, it slipped out of his hands. The hot food spilled onto the floor, the plate smashing into numerous shards. Bum glanced down at the mess on the floor, then up at me with wide, terrified eyes. His thin body visibly started trembling. It was hard for him to move around using the chair and with his legs hurting him. I knew it was not his fault, but I was still going to blame him. I had to make sure he remembered who was in charge. I stood up from the table abruptly, Bum wincing at the sound of my chair scraping against the floor.

"Look what you've done, you fucking idiot!" I exclaimed angrily, as I stormed over to where his chair was. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Sangwoo," Bum stuttered pathetically. "I'll clean it up, right now."

"Yeah, do that," I brought the bin over to where he was. "Here, I'll help you." I grabbed him, hoisting him upright with little effort and kicking the chair away. He was so light in my hands; it was like he almost was not there. I dropped him, and he let out a soft sound of pain, bracing his hands against the floor to lessen the impact. His thin shoulders shook with fear as he hurriedly picked up the plate shards intermixed with the remnants of food and placed them in the bin. His skirt had been splattered with food, and it pissed me off. I loved seeing him in my mother's skirt, and now it would have to be washed. "You better hope these stains come out," I stamped on one of his small, delicate hands. I grinned as he looked up at me, and I saw his big, doe like eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Don't be such a crybaby, Bum," I lifted my foot off his hand and he immediately cradled it to his chest. I bent down and grabbed his hand, seeing a cut on his palm. The crimson blood was a stark contrast to his pale skin. I had a taste, licking his cut, enjoying the coppery metallic tang. "It's not even a deep cut."

I lifted him up into my arms and hoisted him up over my shoulder. Bum clung onto me with his frail arms as I walked with him into the bedroom and set him down gently on the floor. I knelt down next to him, raising a hand to caress his face softly. "You need some clean clothes." I pulled off his t-shirt, and took a few moments to admire the bruises that littered his thin chest and arms. Mottled shades of purple, brown, yellow and grey bloomed on his skin like abstract art and I was the cause of all of them. It was a beautiful sight. Of course, the few cuts he had on him from me I liked even more, as they were permanent reminders to him of my constant dominating presence in his life. Bum lifted his slim hips as I took off his skirt. I picked out one of my t-shirts and Bum's own trousers for him to wear, helping him to put them on. "I bet you like wearing your trousers more than you do the skirt, right?" I asked, my lips curling up into a soft smile. "Don't you?"

Bum shook his head, clearly sensing the danger in a wrong answer. "No, I like the skirt better," He stared up at me and gave me a timid smile. "Because it was a gift from you."

I knew he was lying, but I played along. "That's good, Bum," I cupped his face in my hands and leaned closer to him, so close he could feel my breath on his skin. I pressed my lips against his own, shutting my eyes for a moment before opening them again. Bum's eyes were shut tight, his dark eyelashes resting on his cheekbones. I continued staring blankly at him as I deepened the kiss, gently biting his lower lip so he would open his mouth to me. His arms snaked around my waist loosely as I pushed my tongue deep into the warm depths of his mouth. His tongue was pliant against my own, letting me lead the kiss but working with me to make it more pleasurable for the both of us. I shut my eyes again, as my hands dropped down to Bum's delicate neck. I squeezed his soft throat, lightly at first but then harder until he was struggling to breathe. It excited me, but I lessened my grip when I felt him weakly struggling to push me away. I did not want to kill him, after all. He was too important to me, but I could not let him know. Then he would be the one with the power, not me. I pulled away, as Bum inhaled as much air as he could. His pale skin was flushed red, finger shaped imprints forming on his throat from where I had been choking him. "Would you like a treat?" It was something I had been planning to do for a while, but I had wanted to tell Bum about it later. However, I decided he deserved to have his treat now. He had been very good as of late, and I wanted to do something nice for him.

"A...treat?" Bum was hesitant, eyeing me warily. "Um, sure..."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic, Bum-ie. Maybe I should give you a punishment instead."

"No!" Bum exclaimed, giving me a strained grin. "Please, Sangwoo, I want the treat. I really want it."

I smirked in return. "Perfect. Because I already brought your treat here." I stood up and opened the door to my closet, pushing a box away from the trap door that led to my hidden basement. "Come here, Bum. We have to go down." I waited patiently, and with amusement, as Bum reluctantly struggled to drag himself over to the closet door. It was not that far from where I had set him down earlier, but it still took him a little while to reach me. I knew he was reluctant to go back down into the basement. He hated it down there. "Don't worry, it really is a treat. A special treat, just for you." I grabbed a tie from my closet and bent down. "It's a surprise, so I'm gonna have to blindfold you." I could tell that Bum did not like the idea, but he made no protest as I wrapped the tie around his eyes, knotting it at the back of his head. I dropped a kiss onto the top of his head, before I lifted him up into my arms. He clung onto me like a koala bear, his legs wrapping around my waist as he embraced me. I slowly walked down the stairs, gently setting Bum down onto the floor. I took off the blindfold so Bum could finally see his treat.

Bum gasped in shock, his eyes widening in horror. "Sangwoo! No, please...Why did you..."

"You don't like your treat?" I looked from him over to the corner in which an unconscious overweight man was sitting, his arms tied above his head and his legs shackled together in iron. "I thought you would be happy to see your uncle again."

Bum's lower lip trembled, and I knew he was on the verge of crying. "Please, Sangwoo. Don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Bum. _You_ are."

Bum shook his head frantically, tears finally spilling over. "He's the only family I have left and-" Bum stopped suddenly, realizing his mistake as I stormed over to him. "I just-"

I struck him across the face, my hand leaving a red mark. "Shut up!" I exclaimed, my blood boiling with rage. I was hurt, but I knew I could not show it. "I wanted to give you a treat, and you had to spoil it." I picked up the tie but this time I used it to tie Bum's wrists together. I knew that otherwise he would make a pathetic attempt to stop me from doing what was right. "You've ruined everything. Why do I even bother keeping you around?" I went over to my tools area and selected a knife. "Let me just get rid of this trash." I walked over to Bum's uncle and slit his throat, wearing a scowl on my face that deepened as his filthy blood spilled out, dirtying my clothes and the ground. His death had not given me as much satisfaction as I would have liked. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" I turned back to Bum, who was staring at me like he had never seen me before. Something was different in his eyes. For a moment I was concerned, but I brushed it off. He should be thankful to me. I had gotten rid of an abusive bastard, just like how I had gotten rid of my father after he strangled my mother to death. I was disappointed in Bum. I really thought he was starting to see his place in the world. However, I had clearly been mistaken. "I think I'm going to leave you down here for a few days, give you time to think about everything you've done wrong today."

Bum looked terrified, but he did not say a word. It was good, as I was already on the edge and I did not want to lash out at him. I untied the corpse's hands and unshackled his legs. I knew that if I really wanted to punish Bum, I should leave him down here with his uncle's corpse. And yet, I could not bring myself to consider that as an option. Perhaps I had pushed him too far, too soon. I had to remember that Bum was not like me. The darkness inside me was controlled, but sometimes I thought it was consuming me. Bum had a different kind of darkness in him, but he needed more time for it to develop and merge with my darkness. I should have had him help get rid of a stranger, before working up to his uncle. I quickly stripped the corpse of clothes and shoes, before going back to my tools area and selecting a filleting knife, a cleaver and my hacksaw. It was going to be messy and hard work, but I liked it. It was soothing to me, the clean up after a kill. I felt like I was making the world a better place. Before I started, I turned on the old CD player I had in my basement. It had belonged to my mother, and her favourite CD was inside. The soft strains of _Killing Me Softly_ started as I grabbed a roll of plastic rubbish bags and set it by the body. I looked back at Bum as I picked up the cleaver. He had curled up the floor, his tied arms in front of him, covering his eyes with his hands. I shook my head, knowing there was still a long way to go before I could trust him. Before we could truly be together. I brought down the cleaver, smiling at the sound it made as the blade cut through the skin and flesh to the bone. I just needed more time. I was sure Bum would come to see the world as I did one day.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
